A Grey's Thanksgiving
by PinkCamellia
Summary: The doctors of Seattle Grace-Mercy West spend a holiday together. Mainly Lexzie. Some MerDer. Mentions of Owen/Cristina and Mark/Lexie. Told from a surprising perspective.


**Title: **A Grey's Thanksgiving

**Author: **PinkCamellia

**Summary**: The doctors of Seattle Grace-Mercy West spend a holiday together. Mainly Lexzie. Some MerDer. Mentions of Owen/Cristina and Mark/Lexie. Told from a surprising perspective.

**Disclaimer: **Grey's Anatomy belongs to the brilliant, brilliant Shonda Rhimes. I'm just borrowing her characters because season 6's storyline is breaking my heart.

**AN**: So, this is my first Grey's Anatomy story. I've been working on it for a very long time. "Invasion" was aired the week of Canadian Thanksgiving, and that's when I started working on this. I was really hoping Alex and Izzie would be good again by the time American Thanksgiving rolled around. That's probably not happening, so that's what fuelled me to finish this story. That and the fact that I don't want to write my paper and study for my upcoming midterm.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the story!

_

* * *

__"Well, that isn't how it is here. Here, we don't just think about ourselves. We support one another. We have each other's backs. We throw ourselves in front of _buses___ to save the lives of complete strangers!" _

_She exhales, and has a pained look in her eyes. _

_"You will _never_ measure up to the people we've lost."_

_

* * *

_

I park my car across the street and stare up at the great house.

Why am I here again?

Oh, right. Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt insisted I come. They insisted that Reed, and Jackson come too. They told us that it wouldn't be awkward. They said that we would be welcome and that we must come to dinner.

They're brilliant doctors, brilliant surgeons...

It was a nice gesture, but I can't help but feel they're a little delusional.

It might make things easier if we all knew and trusted on another... But a pleasant Thanksgiving dinner with the people we're competing for surgeries with?

Yeah, this is going to be fun.

* * *

It is only after my fellow "Mercy West-ers" drive up that I am able to make it to the front door. I reach out to ring the doorbell, but hesitate at the last second.

Are we really going to do this?

Before I know it, Jackson has shoved my hand out of the way and pushed the tiny button.

The bell chimes and a few minutes later the door opens.

"Oh," says the honey-blonde woman, a surprised look graces her delicate features. "You did come."

* * *

I only know a few things about Meredith Grey.

I know she's the daughter of surgical legend Ellis Grey. I know she's in the same year of her residency as I am and she's Lexie Grey's half-sister.

And Derek Shepherd's wife.

Sort of.

The post-it thing is kind of funny to me, but I dare not laugh about it. I rather cherish the surgeries I am able to get.

She was discharged from the hospital last week (I heard she gave up part of her liver for someone) and will come back to work in a few days.

She doesn't seem like an unfriendly person, but she's a month behind in practice and probably doesn't like the idea of possibly losing her job to one of the three people standing on her front porch.

* * *

She smiles and I think it's only half forced. The door opens wide and she introduces herself.

Her smile drops a little as we tell her our names.

I guess she didn't realize her direct competition was coming to her home.

I think I get an especially dirty look.

* * *

Meredith's home is very spacious and beautifully furnished.

In the air I detect a faint aroma that brings cinnamon to mind.

She leads us into the living room, where Alex Karev is sitting on the couch, watching the game with a beer in hand. He acknowledges us with half a nod as Derek Shepherd comes into the room. "You made it," he says with a smile, giving Meredith a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for inviting us, Dr. Shepherd," Jackson politely responds.

"It's Thanksgiving - a time for family and friends. We might as well get used to each other, since we'll be working together every day. And, we're not at the hospital, there are no formalities needed. For today, you can call me Derek."

"It smells like we're going to have a great dinner tonight," Reed chimes in.

"You're going to have to thank Izzie Stevens - she's been here since early this morning and made most of the meal. I hope you're hungry; we're in for quite a feast tonight. She should be done cooking soon."

"She should be done _now_," Alex says, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"You know Izzie," Meredith says. "She wants this Thanksgiving to be perfect. She's going to keep on working on the food until she's satisfied with it."

"Last time I checked, she was adding something to the gravy."

"Again?"

"Like I said... until she's satisfied..."

"She shouldn't be working herself so hard..." Dr. Karev stands up only to have Meredith's hand push him back down.

"Mer..."

"I know, Alex. I know, but this has been a really crappy year for her. It was hard on all of us, but she had it the worst. I know it's probably not wise. I know it's probably not what's best for her... But, she's back... and... I think we should just let her do what she has to do."

Karev looks like he's about to argue, but sees her reasoning and sinks back onto the couch.

* * *

It's only a few minutes later that none other than Izzie Stevens breezes into the room. I crack a bit of a smile at the sight of her. She looks more like Superwoman now than I have ever seen her. She's clad in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron, complete with a ladle in hand. She's got flour on her face and grease stains down her front, complemented with a wide smile on her face and eyes that are shining and focused.

"Alright, guys. I think I've finally got this gravy perfected."

"Iz, it was fine half an hour ago," Karev says. "It was good an hour ago too."

"Maybe," she says, holding the gravy to his lips. "But I think this batch is really top notch!"

Izzie pulls the ladle away a little too quickly, and a gooey brown smear appears on Karev's cheek. She gently wipes it off with her hand, and for a moment, the two just stare into each other's eyes. As corny as it sounds, it was a really tender moment. It wasn't particularly affectionate, but somehow the moment was so private I had to look away.

"It tastes good," he tells her sincerely. "Are you done with all this cooking crap now?"

Silently, she shakes her head. "Almost. I just have to stick the pies in the oven and finish preparing the batter for the sweet potato muffins."

"Iz." He starts, his tone dripping with disapproval. "You - "

She interrupts him by pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

"Don't worry, babe." She says before she dashes back into the kitchen. "I'll be finished soon!"

* * *

There is a lot to Dr. Stevens that is a mystery.

She was fired for administering the wrong medication to the kidney patient on my first day at Seattle Grace-Mercy West. She disappeared for a few weeks, and came back out of the blue.

One morning, I came to work and heard the nurses gossiping. I didn't believe them until I saw a flash of blond in the Chief's office as I was walking to the Residents' locker room. When I came back from lunch break, she was rounding with the rest of us.

Things were awkward between her and Karev for the first few days. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't even look at her. Then, one day they came to work together and they were perfectly fine. Talking, laughing, stealing kisses in the stairwell.

"They're all bright and shiny again," is what I heard Cristina Yang say into her cell phone. "It's making me sick."

I learned later that she was keeping Meredith up to date with the hospital gossip.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Gather round, the turkey's ready!"

Awkwardly, I follow Dr. Hunt and Cristina Yang into what I can only assume is the dining room. I have to hand it to the doctors of Seattle Grace – they really go all out. The table is practically overflowing with food.

There's a full glass of apple cider at almost every seat at the table. Bread rolls, garlic mashed potatoes, baked carrots, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, gravy and what must have once been a really fat turkey... And, the dessert. Pumpkin, apple, and pecan pie with some awesome looking sweet potato muffins.

Derek and Meredith take seats at the head of the table, and everyone follows suit. I'm about to take a seat on the right of Dr. Stevens, but she immediately stops me.

"I'm sorry," she says with a familiar, hurt look in her eyes. "But you can't sit here."

It's only then that I realize that the table is set for twelve.

There are eleven of us total.

* * *

"I know this isn't something we usually do, and it really means a lot that you've all taken some time out of your lives to be here today." Izzie says, as she looks around the table. "You don't need me to tell you how hard of a year it's been... how much we've lost and suffered... but some really good things have happened too. So, before we say grace and before we dig in, I'd like it if we could go around the table and have everybody say one thing they are grateful for."

Her request gathers a varied response from the crowd. Cristina Yang very noticeably rolled her eyes. A smile appeared on Lexie Grey's lips. Reed looked thoughtful. Dr. Hunt and Dr. Shepherd nodded in approval. Jackson looked bored.

"Mer?" Izzie asked. "Do you want to start?"

Meredith nodded and smiled. Facing the table, her words were clear as she spoke.

"I'm grateful for my people. You guys. I'd be screwed if I didn't have you all."

"Post it notes," Dr. Shepherd said with a grin.

"Family." Lexie chimed in. "Sisters."

"Being young at heart," was Mark Sloan's two cents.

"Survivors," Karev said, with a quick glance at his wife.

Izzie stared silently at her plate for a moment before she answered. "I'm thankful for a warm place and a loving person to come home to." I saw her squeeze Alex's hand under the table.

It was my turn now. Everyone was starring at my expectantly. "A chance to fix a bad first impression." I caught Izzie's eyes for a brief second.

"New beginnings," said Reed.

Jackson responded with, "Competition... It keeps us at our best."

Dr. Yang was next. There was a long pause before she once again rolled her eyes and let out a resigned sigh. "Hearts. Human hearts."

I raised my eyebrows at her answer, but found that few others did the same.

Dr. Hunt was last. "I am grateful for... the people who stand by us, no matter what." His blue eyes locked on to Dr. Yang for the briefest of moments.

Owen finished with his thanks and everyone looked to the head of the table.

"Derek, will you say grace?" Lexie asked.

The neurosurgeon looked contemplative for a few seconds, and then shook his head. "Izzie, you planned this dinner. You cooked most of the meal. You should have the honour."

The blonde looked surprised for a moment, but quickly nodded and bowed her head. We copied her actions instantaneously.

"Dear Lord, with humbled hearts we thank you for all the gifts that you have blessed us with. Your over flowing generosity in our everyday lives, the wonderful friends and family we possess – those who are with us this very moment and those who are here in spirit_. _Thank you for the blessings of the food we eat and especially for this feast today. Amen."

"Amen."

* * *

The food was beyond good. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my entire life, and there were still left over's. Everyone is relaxing now, giving their stomachs a chance to digest all we've consumed today.

I helped load the dishes into the sink. Dr. Shepherd wouldn't let me do anything beyond that. Now I'm just killing time and keeping an eye out for an appropriate time to leave. It's not that didn't enjoy myself, but I feel like I'm wearing out my welcome.

I wandered away from the kitchen and into the living room. The television is turned on to the news, but the volume is low and I don't think anyone is paying much attention to it.

I noticed that there aren't a lot of things that really personalize Meredith and Derek's home. I don't know why, but I want to know more about these people we've come to work with. Call it an overdose of curiosity if you want, but I couldn't stop myself from walking over to the mantel to see the few pictures that were framed there.

There were three photos total.

The one in the very center of the mantel was quite obviously of the happy couple. Dr. Shepherd was dressed in a formal suit and Dr. Grey had donned what looked like an elegant lavender gown. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist while hers were entwined around his neck. Both flashed bright smiles at the camera, I could tell they were very happy.

The next photo had clearly been taken on the same day. In the back of my mind, I noticed that Cristina was wearing the same purple bridesmaid gown as Meredith, but the bulk of my attention went to the woman in the white gown entangled in her new husband's arms. I knew Stevens and Karev were married. Hospital gossip. The nurses tell all, and sometimes it's all that they talk about. But, they don't wear rings. She didn't take his last name. It just didn't really seem like an official marriage – sort of like Meredith and Derek's post it. To me, it was more of a 'we're-married-in-our-hearts-and-that's-all-that-matters-thank-you-very-much' type way. Yet, here was this photo, clear as day.

It was unnerving how deeply entwined the lives of these doctors are. Back at Mercy West, sure there was the occasional hook-up between colleagues. Some dating between staff... but as far as I know, I don't think anyone has gotten married to each other.

The next photo showed Cristina, Meredith, Alex, Izzie and a person I did not recognized huddled together on a single gurney, clad in their traditional pale blue scrubs. It must have been taken a few years back because they all looked so much younger than they did now. It made me smile a little. Yang had eyed the camera with a bored look and a slight scowl. Grey and Karev were neither smiling nor frowning. Izzie had her arm around the foreign guy's shoulders. Her blonde hair was very long – reaching far down her back from what I could tell. She, along with the guy with the dark brown hair and the clear blue eyes were the only ones smiling at the camera. Upon closer inspection, he was in Alex and Izzie's wedding photo too.

_"You will _never_ measure up to the people we've lost."_

The empty chair at the table.

"_I'm sorry... but you can't sit here."_

"_We should take some time this week... Go visit him... at his grave."_

I hate to admit it, but I'm more than a little jealous of the Seattle Grace-ers. Their friend that died... They probably miss him more than they'll ever like us.

I look around the room. Reed is sitting on the couch. Jackson is standing by the three attendings. I'm by the fireplace, standing by myself.

Will we ever truly fit in here?

Are we ever going to be as close to each other as they are?

Part of me certainly hopes so.

It must be nice to have your coworkers care so much about you.

* * *

It's well after midnight, and everyone is starting to clear out. Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang left a little while ago, and Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey are just out the door. Jackson, Reed and I are just gathering our belongings, getting ready to leave.

My eyes fall on Izzie Stevens, who fell asleep on the couch almost an hour ago. I wonder if I should wake her, but Karev appears at the entrance with Meredith a step behind.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Mer?"

The petite honey-blonde woman shakes her head. "Of course not, Alex. It's a long drive back. You're exhausted and Izzie's passed out on the couch." She laughs a little. "You guys can stay in your old room tonight, just like old times. It'll be like a sleepover."

He nods and gently picks the sleeping woman off the couch. She stirs, but doesn't wake up. He carries her carefully up the stairs, like she's made of the most fragile glass. I watch them until they are consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Meredith walks us to the door to bid us farewell. She thanks us for coming, and I tell her that I had a good time. I may have felt rather out of place while I was there, but I wasn't lying.

I feel at ease when the door closes behind us. I take a deep breath and release it with a sigh.

"That was something, huh?" Jackson says.

"It really was." Reed agrees. "They're friends inside _and_ outside of work."

"More than friends." My colleagues nod in agreement.

"Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang." I notice that Jackson looks a little disappointed as the words leave his mouth. "Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan..."

Reed has a bit of a sad look in her eyes. "Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens..."

"Married." I confirm. "Same with Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd. They've been on and off since she was an intern."

"Wow." I nodded. We walk down the stone path to our cars.

Jackson bids us farewell and runs to his vehicle.

"Do you... do you think we'll ever be like them?" Reed asks me.

"I don't know," I tell her. "Maybe. Someday."

"It seems really nice... I think it gets complicated sometimes, but it's nice." I nod in agreement.

She smiles at me, and I find myself smiling back.

"I guess I should get going. I'll see you later, Charlie."

I hesitate for a second.

"Charles."

"What?" She asks before she climbs into her car.

"My name. It's Charles, not Charlie."

She laughs at me. "I know. We've been working together for over 5 years. I know your name is Charles. I just think Charlie suits you better." She bids me a goodnight and drives off.

I take one last look at the Grey household as I start my car. I'm glad I came today. Maybe we aren't as close as the Seattle Gracers are. Maybe it's something that's a long time coming. Maybe it's not. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

* * *

_So, this was mostly written to make me feel better about A/I on the show. My first Grey's story, but hopefully not my last. _

_I'm not sure why I told it from Charles' perspective. I don't like him, but he just came to mind when I started writing. _

_If you liked it, please let me know what you think! I'm not so sure about how everyone was characterized, but I gave it my best shot. Any and all criticism will be taken seriously. (All flames will be laughed at.)_

_Please review! _


End file.
